A Single Petal
by Invader.Neo
Summary: Just because he can't seemed to do a thing right, doesn't mean he isn't the closest thing to a friend the Irken's ever had. .:One-Shot:.


**.:Okay, this idea just randomly came to me for… God knows why, I mean, why does anything happen in my brain that does? Anyhow, this one is romance free (Shocking, I know) and is actually more based upon a friendship relationship, or in the very least a temporary truce. Spelling and grammar errors on Gir's part are **_**supposed**_** to be there. Just… read, don't make me explain. xD:.**

**.:In no way do I own Invader Zim. But, if you do love Invader Zim, you must join Operation Head Pigeons ****(facebook) to bring back Invader Zim. Come on, our raid days are approaching! SHOW YOUR SUPPORT LOYAL MINIONS OF ZIM!:.**

Gir was never the smartest SIR unit to ever have been put together. His circuitry was all sparks and cut wires, while his artificial chip seemed well out of date. Perhaps this is why he constantly did things that no normal SIR unit would do in their right state of obedience. The Irken invader seemed to notice this quite often, become quite frustrated with the little bot as he was ever useless in his mind and unable to withhold even the simplest of tasks. What prevented him from trying to fix this inappropriate behavior, or even just scraping the dysfunctional robot, was beyond the smug Irken's mind. Maybe it had something to do with the innocence the robot seemed to hold, almost like a small child at play. Still, it became a hassle to even have to shout at the SIR when he forgot to lock the front door, having to chase out a certain raven-haired human from the base and smash his camera to pieces. Yes, Gir was definitely not the smartest SIR unit ever put together.

* * *

On this particular evening, Zim had been gathering data on various life forms down at the park and local gardens. He had forced Gir to come along with him, at least he liked to imagine it that way. In reality, the SIR would kick and scream until he managed to get what he wanted. It was hard not to give him what he wanted once he reached those impossible decibel levels. Zim turned to the SIR, false lenses narrowed in an annoyed manner. "You _did _remember to lock the front door this time, didn't you?" He questioned in a growl, claws twitching in anticipation if he said otherwise. The SIR just squeezed his eyes shut in a happy manner, not seeming phased at all by the hostility. "Yes I did! I locked it up reaaaal tight!" He giggled, flailing his arms a bit. "Good…" Zim grunted, turning back to scan a nearby tree. "It seems these plants are here to produce oxygen, the air these stinkbeasts need so desperately." He hummed a bit in thought, grinning maliciously. "If I could destroy this planet's vegetation… it would also destroy its population." He cackled a bit, which turned into a course of maniacal laughter. Gir just giggled along with him, finding amusement when his master got like this.

It wasn't much longer before the duo set out on their way home, Zim feeling more triumphant than he had in a while. "All I need to do now are enter my data findings into my computer and- huh?" Zim blinked as he made it home, unable to open the front door as he jiggled the doorknob. "Told you I locked it!" Gir sang cheerfully, smiling proudly. "Well… good job I suppose." He held his hand out to Gir, who just looked at him blankly. "Ok seriously Gir… give me the key." Gir tilted his head to the side a bit. "What key?" Zim widened his eyes a bit, grabbing his SIR. "The key to our house Gir! Don't tell me you left them inside!" He shouted, shaking the SIR desperately. "Nooo! I left them with the piggy on the way to the muffin man's house!" Gir replied, sticking his tongue out in pure ignorance. Zim twitched his eye, dropping the SIR and screeching in aggravation. "Of _all _the _stupid_ and _dysfunctional_ things you have ever done, this is the worst!" Zim snapped, knowing deep in his mind that it wasn't true, he was just frustrated and at his wits end with the SIR. "You…stupid…**MALFUNCTIONAL DEFECT**!" Immediately, Zim knows he's gone too far, causing his anger to subside for the most part. "No…Gir, I didn't…" He stammered, trying to fix what he had just broken. Gir stared at him with wide teary eyes, backing up away from him with a look of heartbreak. "I…I'm sorry master… I try my hardest. I really do…" He sniveled, turning and fleeing from his master in shame and sorrow.

Zim sighed as he sat on the step of his base a few hours later, etching imaginary designs on the ground with a stick he had picked up. "He's just different…it's not his fault." He repeated the words that his mind continuously scolded him, guilt attacking him for exploding at his minion like that. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as a way to try and relieve his stress, though it was proving unsuccessful. He tried to wipe the image of his crying SIR from his mind and forget the words the small robot had spoken that made his stomach tighten with guilt. He closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh before tossing the stick aside. _"Master!" _Zim sighed a bit in thought, bringing his hands to rest on the elevated porch step behind him as he stared up at the sky. _"Master!" _The voice still rang clear in his mind, bringing back a memory he had buried deep in his conscious. He smiled lightly to himself as he thought back a few months.

_

* * *

.:Flash Back:._

Zim growled as he came up from his lab, slamming the lid of the trashcan audibly as he stormed out of the kitchen. "Master!" Gir cooed, leaping at him and hugging him around the waist. "No Gir…" Zim half growled, half sighed, tugging the SIR unit off of him. Gir frowned, tilting his head a bit to the side as Zim slouched back on the couch in a rather down mood. One of his experiments must have gone wrong, or maybe it was just a bad day. The SIR unit frowned, nudging his master's leg and tugging on his uniform. "No Gir," Zim pushed him away with his boot, looking at the wall. "I'll play with you later." Gir blinked absently at the Invader, waving his small hand in front of his face. His eyes seemed far off in a trance, the permanent scowl still etched on his face. Gir hummed a bit, then gasped excitedly, giggling wildly as he ran off. "Stupid SIR…" Zim muttered under his breath. About an hour passed, and Gir hadn't shown himself since he had ran to some part of the house. Zim didn't mind it, giving him some time to mope about and pout about his recent failures. He closed his eyes, grunting in frustration as he heard a few crashes and clanks coming from what he could only believe would be Gir. "Master!" Zim growled a bit at the high pitched voice, cracking one eye open. He opened the other curiously as he saw the SIR covered in bits of paper, glitter, and smothered in glue. "I madeded you something special!" He held out a misshapen, papier-mâché heart. On one side, it had Zim's name scribbled on it in glitter, the other side had Gir's. "This is real special, 'kay? Feel better masterrr!" He giggled, letting Zim take the heart. The Irken couldn't help but crack a small smile, chuckling under his breath at the creation. "I…" He sighed, resting one head on his minion's head, who squealed happily. "Thank you…

_.:Flash Back End:.

* * *

_

Zim stood up abruptly, eyes narrowed as he broke out into a run. The Sun was already setting, and he would need a little light to be able to search properly for his SIR. He began tracing his steps back to the park, stopping only to look in Gir's usual spots that he ran wild at. All the fast food restaurants were negative though, leaving him only to search the park. He arrived at the park, scanning through the deserted trees and empty benches. "He loves me, he loves me not." Zim blinked, recognizing the voice as he looked toward the little garden. There say his little SIR, holding a daisy and plucking away at the petals, either saying 'he loves me' or 'he loves me not' as they fell. "He loves me…" Gir stared at the petal-less flower, sniffling a bit at it. "No flower… you're lying. Master doesn't care about me…" Zim felt a pang of guilt at that, sighing deeply as he approached the SIR. "Yes…he does." Gir turned his head around to look up at his master. He wiped his eyes with his black paw, giving him a sad smile. "I… found your key." He held it in his opposite paw, gesturing for him to take it. Zim stared at it for a moment, frowning a bit. He had come back all this way, just to find his key? "Gir… I'm sorry." He sighed, dropping onto his knees and placing a hand on the disguised robot's head. "I shouldn't have said what I did… it was unnecessary and cruel." He frowned a bit, seeing the SIR not letting up. Usually, Gir would bounce right back and be his usual hyper self, but not this time. Zim frowned, shifting uncomfortably as he sat there. He definitely wasn't one for comfort and kind words, that was quite clear. "Master… am I useless?" Zim blinked down at the SIR with that questioned, petting the his disguised head. "Well… not entirely. True, many tasks you can't handle, and you don't always function the proper way a SIR should…" He frowned, realizing that wasn't exactly helping. "But, you're there when I need cheering up. Whenever I'm alone, you're there to keep me company. Even if you aren't the best minion… you are my closest companion. Even… my best friend." Zim smiled lightly, watching as the green dog looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?" He questioned hopefully, not waiting for a reply before he tackled the invader into a hug. "YAYYY! I KNEW YOU CARED MASTA!" He squealed, causing Zim to wince. "Ok Gir, enough!" Zim grunted, causing the SIR to detach with a happy smile. "Come on, it's time we got home." Zim replied, attaching Gir's leash to his collar and starting home. "Master?" Zim pause, looking down at the SIR unit. He held a single white petal, smiling a bit. "The flower was nice to me, it told me you still cared." He dropped the petal into Zim's hand, who just stared at it. "Gir… flowers know not of feelings. They know about as much about them as I do." He smiled to him, tucking it away for safe keeping as they returned home.


End file.
